ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox
| starring = | music = Frederik Wiedmann | editing = Christopher D. Lozinski | production companies = | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 81 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $4,535,680 }} 'Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox' is a direct-to-video animated film adaptation of the 2011 comic book crossover "Flashpoint" by Geoff Johns and Andy Kubert. It is scripted by Jim Krieg and directed by Jay Oliva. The film stars Justin Chambers as Barry Allen / Flash, C. Thomas Howell as Eobard Thawne / Professor Zoom, Michael B. Jordan as Victor Stone / Cyborg, and Kevin McKidd as Thomas Wayne / Batman. The film also sees actors reprising roles from other DC Animated properties; actors including Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne / Batman, Nathan Fillion as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern, Ron Perlman as Deathstroke, Dana Delany as Lois Lane, Vanessa Marshall as Princess Diana / Wonder Woman and Dee Bradley Baker as Etrigan. It is the 17th film in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies series and is the first that is part of a new shared continuity, the DC Animated Movie Universe. It was released on July 30, 2013, then re-released on September 10, 2013, as a 2-disc special edition. Plot While visiting his mother's grave, Barry Allen, known as the Flash, is alerted to a break-in by Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Heat Wave, Mirror Master, and Top at the Flash Museum. Defeating the Rogues, he discovers that they have been hired by his archenemy, Professor Eobard "Zoom" Thawne, as part of a plan to destroy Central City. With the help of the Justice League, Barry foils Thawne's plot, but Thawne's taunts over the death of his mother still haunt Barry as he departs. The next day, Barry wakes to discover that the world has radically changed: his powers are gone, his mother is alive, his wife Iris is married to a colleague, and the Justice League does not exist. Aquaman and his Atlantean forces have sunk most of Europe, while Wonder Woman has led the Amazons in conquering Great Britain, and both forces are now at war after an attempted alliance between them resulted in Wonder Woman murdering Aquaman's wife Mera, due to Mera discovering that Aquaman and Wonder Woman had a secret affair together and Mera confronting Wonder Woman herself. Cyborg has assembled a team to eliminate both parties and approaches Batman to join them, but his refusal leads the government to scrap the plan, and instead recruit pilot Hal Jordan to fly an alien spacecraft to bomb the Atlanteans. Barry visits Wayne Manor, but is attacked by Batman — who he realizes is not Bruce Wayne but his father Thomas; suspicious of Barry's statements, Batman breaks a few of his fingers. Barry eventually convinces Batman that Barry is in an alternate reality, where Bruce was killed by Joe Chill; which caused Thomas to become Batman, and Martha Wayne, driven mad by Bruce's death, to become the Joker and attack Thomas' business: the world's largest casino. Attempting to explain things to the elder Wayne, Barry retrieves his costume from his ring, but Professor Zoom's costume appears instead, causing Barry to believe Thawne is responsible for the timeline alteration. Barry convinces Batman to help him recreate the accident that gave him his powers, but the attempt fails and Barry is severely burned. In London, Steve Trevor attempts to extricate reporter Lois Lane, but is discovered by the Amazons and killed. The Amazons hunt down Lane, but she is rescued by the local resistance. Meanwhile, in the remains of Paris, Deathstroke and Lex Luthor are attacked and killed by Aquaman's forces while tracking the energy trail of Aquaman's new weapon, which is powered by the captive Captain Atom. At the Batcave, after realizing that his memories are changing, Barry asks Batman for help in recreating the accident again. The second attempt succeeds and Barry's powers are restored, but he discovers he cannot travel through time because Thawne is also using the Speed Force. Barry recruits more allies, beginning with an emaciated Superman, who is a prisoner of the U.S. Government after his ship crashed into Metropolis. With the aid of Batman and Cyborg, they liberate Superman, who is empowered by Earth's yellow sun for the first time and fends off the facility's security then flies off in fear and confusion. Barry collapses as his memories continue to change. Barry is taken to Billy Batson's home to recuperate, and learns that Jordan's attack has failed and that the final battle between the Amazons and Atlanteans has begun. Barry convinces the superheroes to help stop the war and they depart for Britain aboard Batman's jet, only to be shot down upon arrival. Batson and his siblings combine into Captain Thunder to fight Wonder Woman, while Barry, Cyborg and Batman occupy Aquaman. After killing Black Manta alongside Grifter, Batman is wounded by Ocean Master. Thawne reveals himself and after brutally beating Barry, explains that Barry himself is responsible for this alternate timeline: Barry traveled back in time to save his mother, fracturing the fabric of reality. Wonder Woman uses her lasso to force Captain Thunder back into Batson and kills him; Superman returns but cannot save Cyborg from Aquaman. Wonder Woman faces Aquaman, with both declaring an intention to fix things their way. Aquaman remotely detonates Captain Atom with a ray. As the explosion tears across the landscape, Thawne declares his intention to keep Barry in this reality to kill him, but he is then killed by Batman. The dying Batman urges Barry to run, and gives him a letter addressed to his son. Barry races back in time and stops his earlier self but again fractures time, creating another alternate timeline. Barry awakens at his desk and finds that reality is apparently back to normal. After spending a moment with Iris at his mother's grave, Barry visits Bruce Wayne to tell him about everything that occurred. Barry gives Bruce the letter from his father, and Wayne thanks him. Barry then runs off. In a post-credits scene, a Boom Tube opens in space above Earth and a horde of Parademons emerges. Voice cast * Justin Chambers as Barry Allen / The Flash * C. Thomas Howell as Eobard Thawne / Professor Zoom / Reverse-Flash * Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Kevin McKidd as Thomas Wayne / Batman * Michael B. Jordan as Victor Stone / Cyborg * Dee Bradley Baker as Etrigan the Demon ''(credited), Top (uncredited), Canterbury Cricket (uncredited) * Steven Blum as Lex Luthor (credited), SHAZAM! / Captain Thunder (uncredited) * Sam Daly as Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superman * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Cary Elwes as Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman * Nathan Fillion as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Nora Allen (credited), Young Barry Allen (uncredited), Martha Wayne / Joker (uncredited) * Jennifer Hale as Iris West (credited), Billy Batson (uncredited) * Danny Huston as General Sam Lane * Danny Jacobs as Cole Cash / Grifter (credited), Leonard Snart / Captain Cold (uncredited) * Peter Jessop as Dr. Vulko * Lex Lang as Nathaniel Adam / Captain Atom (credited), Funeral Presider (uncredited) * Vanessa Marshall as Princess Diana / Wonder Woman * Candi Milo as Persephone (credited), Pedro Pena (uncredited) * Ron Perlman as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke * Kevin Michael Richardson as President of the United States (credited), James (uncredited) * Andrea Romano as Doris (credited), Central City Newsreader (uncredited) * James Patrick Stuart as Steve Trevor (credited), George "Digger" Harkness / Captain Boomerang (uncredited), Orm Marius / Ocean Master (uncredited) * Hynden Walch as Yo-Yo Soundtrack The soundtrack to Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox was released on September 10, 2013. The music was composed by Frederik Wiedmann. Track list Reception Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox received very positive reviews. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 100% approval rating based on 5 reviews. Critics and audiences said that the film stays true to its source material. It is generally praised for its mature story line and the way Flash obtains justice, but criticized for its excessive violence and use of blood that exceeds the comics it is adapted from. Some questioned its PG-13 rating because of the graphic nature of Professor Zoom's death, and the gruesome deaths of other characters, including children. IGN gave a Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox 8.5/10, and said it has outdone its source material. It called the style "sleek and hard-hitting", praised C. Thomas Howell's voice acting which it said brought "unnerving dread", and stated that it is the "most hardcore DC animated movie to date", although it also warns against the level of violence and said the numerous cameos "detract from the main story". DC Animated Movie Universe The post credit scene in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox sets up the film Justice League: War which officially began the DC Animated Movie Universe. A plot point towards the end of the film is also revisited and expanded in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay, which also belongs to the DC Animated Movie Universe continuity. See also * Destiny * "A Sound of Thunder" *List of DC Multiverse worlds References External links * Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox at Internet Movie Database * Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox at Category:2013 animated films Category:2013 direct-to-video films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:Alternate timeline films Category:Adultery in films Category:American films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:English-language films Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Dystopian films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Cyborg (comics) films Category:Animated Flash (comics) films Category:Animated Green Lantern films Category:Animated Superman films Category:Animated Justice League films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:Aquaman in other media Category:Captain Marvel (DC Comics) in other media Category:Films about nuclear war and weapons Category:Films based on works by Geoff Johns Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Paris Category:Time travel films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Films directed by Jay Oliva Category:Animated superhero films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Animated science fiction films